Aurora
|image = |role = Major Character |appearances = Azran Legacy |englishvoice = Lani Minella |japanvoice = Shiori Katsuna |hometown = |occupation = Azran Emmisary |alias = |gender = Female |species = Azran |haircolor = Dark Blonde |eyecolor = Dark Blue/ Light Blue |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |others = The Azran |dename = Aurora |esname = Aurora |frname = Gaïa |itname = Aurora |nlname = Aurora }} Aurora is a character in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. She is referred to as a living mummy, since she is found frozen in a giant block of ice at the beginning of the game. She appears to be the sole survivor of the Azran civilization. She seems to have absolutely no recall of the civilization, possibly a result of being frozen. Jean Descole may be searching for her, as she is the only clue towards the mystery of the Azran Civilization. Profile Appearance She has long dark blonde and is of medium height. She wears a long dress that reaches nearly to the feet, but later wears a more modern attire. She has a crystal necklace-style pendant wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes are big and blue, at first, expressionless, but brighter and more colourful when she speaks in Azran tongue. Personality Aurora is one of the characters with less personality, especially at first. During the earlier scenes of Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy she is very shy and naive, possibly a result of being shut away from civilisation for so long. She is a very curious person. As Layton and company discover the aura stones, she recovers her memory. As she acquaints herself with the modern world, she becomes a more openly spoken person, as well as building a strong friendship with Luke. Plot Pre-game life Millions of years ago the azrans dominated the world. They were the most advanced civilization known and had full control of the technology. The top of their creations was the power to create bionic intelligent machines (known as Golems), but as these golems began to question their slavery, they destroyed the Azran people and their structures. Aurora was the final Golem, left to guard over the Azran Legacy. It was during the fall of the Azran civilization when Aurora acquired the feelings and the ability to think, because the fact of see the destruction of the civilization produced her first emotions. In a final attempt to destroy the golems, the Azrans locked the golems in a huge sanctuary and sealed with a huge sheet of ice, leaving Aurora in the ice, so that she could be the emissary of her civilization and could guide those who in the future would know the Azran Civilization. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' Aurora was located by Professor Sycamore in a Froenborg cave. After settling here, the professor sends a letter to Layton asking for his help. With the assistance of Layton and company, Sycamore liberates Aurora from the ice wall. During the first moments Aurora remains unconscious, even Sycamore fails trying to take her pulse (although he doesn't know that she hasn't got it), but quickly Aurora awakes. Before she could say any word, Targent appears and kidnaps Aurora. Immediately Layton and company go looking for her and pursue the Targent aircraft. Once Layton and Luke infiltrate the control room of the ship, Bronev stops them with soldiers, but Aurora interrupts them and produces a shockwave that damages the ship. This causes her to faint. Layton seizes the moment to escape with Aurora, but while they were escaping from the ship with a rope, Aurora regains consciousness and falls among the trees. Aurora looses of the rope and damages Targent's aircraft because she feels that the place they were flying had Azran ruins. She knows that in Kodh there is an Azran dome, so she goes there. After searching for her in Kodh, Layton and the company see Aurora "walking" through the waters of the lake, but she is actually walking on plates. Once inside the dome, Aurora tells them who he is she and that they must find the five Aura stones. After this, Aurora joins them and manages to escape Kodh without being seen by Targent. When they arrive in London, Aurora feels surprised by everything that surrounds her. While Luke talks to his mother, Aurora detects an azran item and subconsciously goes to the museum. Once there, Layton and company get wind that there has been a case of forgery in the museum. Due to Aurora was wearing strange clothes,Emmy decides to buy her new clothes so that she doesn't stand out. After solving the case of counterfeiting, they begin the journey around the world in search of the aura stones. During their trip, Aurora recovers some of her her memory as they are getting the aura stones. After getting a stone, Aurora tells them how the area was where they found the stone during the time of the azrans. After finding all of the stones, she tells them that one of the stones is false, so they must to go to the dome of Kodh to locate the missing stone. After this, they go to The Nest to recover it. Once they have arrived at the Nest, they go to speak with Bronev at the top of the tower and, after winning a game of wits, he gives them the stolen stone. Layton unites the five stones and turns it into a kind of stone key. Then, Aurora recovers her memory, and she is appalled about the azran legacy, so that she attempts suicide by trying to jump from the top of the tower. Layton prevents it her from doing this by talking to her. Suddenly, Sycamore shows his true identity and escapes to Froenborg with the key Aurora gave him to hold; escaping to Froenborg to open the Azran Legacy before Targent can. However, Bronev flies to the grotto of Froenborg too, alongside with some Targent agents. Emmy reveals she is also working for Targent, as a spy, and they force Aurora to follow them deep inside the Azran Sanctuary, which contains the Azran Legacies. Layton and Descole, helped by Luke, pursue them, but Descole is quickly harmed after saving Luke from being touched by a laser. He then reveals his true identity, and Layton and Luke have to continue alone. They reach the last room of the sanctuary. Here, Bronev murders Aurora to reveal the legacy. The sanctuary turns into a big flying platform, but this causes the Golems to free themself. Aurora (who isn't really dead, as she is a Golem too) explains to the group the Azrans' tragedy, triggered by their own desire of glory. She tells them that the Golems will destroy the world. She then tells them that there is only one solution to deactivate the Golems: five people have to go inside the five lightnings. However, before anyone gets the chance to, she explains that doing this will kill them. Despite this, Layton, Luke, Descole (who recovered his energy and came into the room earlier), and Emmy decide to do this sacrifice, to save their world. Aurora tries to go under a light to, but fails, as the Azrans don't want their emmisary to do such a thing, and had place a force-field which she could not enter. Bronev finally joins them, after being persuaded by Aurora, and all the Golems except Aurora are deactivated. After witnessing this awful scene, Aurora invokes the Azrans to save the five. After she solves the last puzzle, Layton and the others get up. Aurora explains that her mission is finished, and she then disintegrates to disappear from the world. Luke tries to make her change her mind, without success. The sanctuary falls down with Aurora inside, but she dies hoping to be reborn someday. Media Trivia *Her Japanese name can be romanized to "Aryan". Aryan is the name used by Hitler to describe his 'Master Race' from World War II, yet was used historically to describe the Proto-Indo-Europeans, a hypothetical people who spoke the hypothetical predecessor language (Proto-Indo-European) of all Indo-European speaking peoples in Eurasia. de:Aurora fr:Gaïa Category:Azran Legacy Characters